Twilight Saga Remarked Story - Fanfict
by Farah Abdat
Summary: Apakah akhirnya para shifters akan mengetahui siapa Ellectra sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

RUN ELLECTRA, RUN!

Aku masih berdiri disini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu,memperhatikan silaunya sinar matahari dari balik tirai merah. Beberapa penjaga baru masih berkeliaran sekitar empat meter dari bawah balkonku. Mencoba menjilati sisa-sisa genangan darah yang masih berceceran disekitar altar. Belum selesai mereka menikmati nya, Demetri datang membawa obor membakar sisa-sisa jasad yang tersisa. Kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko, akan tumbuh bayi-bayi baru yang akan merepotkan coven kami nanti nya.

"Elle, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu sayangku?"

"Oh Aro, apa yang terjadi diluar sana?". Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Beberapa orang terlalu ingin masuk ke dalam coven kita". Jawab Aro dingin, "Turunlah, kita akan pergi sebentar lagi".

Aku benci berburu, sebisa mungkin aku tak melakukannya. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari nya. Aku melesat turun, melewati tangga lain yang berada di sisi kastil. Tangga yang jarang dilewati oleh Aro maupun penjaga lain.

"Ellectra", suara itu "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Brengsek! Aku memaki dalam hati. "Oh hai Jane, aku hanya ingin pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar". Jawabku seadanya.

"Bukankah ini giliranmu untuk pergi?"

"Aku akan menyusul, jika tidak bawakan saja kekamarku setelah kalian selesai".

Aku berlari menuruni tangga meninggalkan Jane sendirian,akan menjadi rumit jika aku harus meneruskan pembicaraan dengannya.

Perpustakaan terletak dilantai dasar kastil kami, Volterra. Tempat dimana coven atau kata mudahnya adalah kelompok bagi para kaum ku untuk tinggal. Aro adalah pemimpin kami, bukan pimpinan resmi tetapi Caius, Marcus dan kami semua tunduk padanya. Dia mempunyai banyak pengaruh besar bagi coven kami.

Kami para Volturri bertindak sebagai royalti tidak resmi dalam dunia vampir, dan merupakan coven yang sangat berpengaruh dalam peradaban kaum kami. Kami juga dianggap sebagai "Pelanggan Malam Hari dari Seni", karena ketidakmampuan kami untuk tidur.

Kami bertindak sebagai wali, menjaga masyarakat rahasia vampir tersembunyi dari dunia manusia yang diperlukan. Coven telah ada selama lebih dari 3000 tahun, dan coven terbesar yang pernah ada diikuti oleh Olimpic, Denali, dan covens Meksiko. Dan ada coven Rumania yang dulunya berpengaruh besar pada peradaban vampir, namun mereka berhasil kami tumbangkan. Setidaknya itu yang Aro ceritakan padaku.

Kami adalah keturunan darah asli, sebagian lagi diciptakan jika mereka memiliki bakat alamiah sedari mereka masih menjadi manusia dulu. Manusia tidak selalu dilahirkan sebagai manusia, sedikit dari mereka memiliki bakat supranatural. Aku contohnya.

Beberapa manusia bekerja untuk kami, mereka mengabdi pada Aro, Marcus dan Caius. Berharap jika suatu saat nanti mereka diangkat menjadi makhluk immortal paling hina seperti kami. Dan jika salah seorang vampir meminum darah manusia dan ia tidak memusnahkannya, akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya nanti merawat bayi baru dan menjelaskan hukum yang telah berlaku pada dunia kami padanya.

Tak semua manusia dilahirkan dengan bakat, pernah ada seorang wanita manusia yang diundang khusus untuk datang ke Volterra karena Aro tertarik pada bakatnya. Salah seorang kerabat dari coven Olimpiade kudengar.

Kubuka pintu kayu yang tingginya sekitar tiga meter."Entahlah Aro, dia tak pernah menunjukkan bakatnya". Itu suara Caius

"Apa kau meragukanku Caius?". Aro, itu suara Aro. Sial. Aku tak berhenti memaki dalam hati.

"Maksudku, semenjak ia tinggal disini tak ada hal istimewa apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia tidak menunjukkan apa-apa". Timpal Marcus

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahui nya, oh wajahnya selalu meningatkanku pada Alice kecilku" kata Aro.

Alice, nama itu lagi. Kaum coven Olimpiade yang hanya kuketahui dari nama dan cerita dari beberapa penjaga.

"Masuklah sayang". Aro memanggilku.

Aku memberanikan diri masuk karena aku yakin Jane yang memberitahu Aro tentang keberadaanku.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi berburu". Alec bertanya

"Oh aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan beberapa bacaan sejarah, sisakan saja untukku nanti". Aku menjawab acuh tak acuh.

Aku benci jika harus dihadapkan dengan Jane dan saudara kembarnya, Alec. Mereka dua dari banyaknya penjaga atau bisa dibilang senjata dan perisai yang Aro angkat untuk mengabdi padanya, mengabdi dan memberikan dedikasi nya untuk coven Volturri. Jane dan Alec termasuk yang terkuat meskipun kekuatanku jauh diatas kemampuan mereka.

Jane, dia mulai mencoba menjelajahi pikiranku lagi. Mencari-cari apa yang salah dari diriku supaya ia bisa menendangku atau setidaknya mematahkan leherku lalu membakarku jika Aro tak mengingkanku lagi.

Aku melenggang pergi ke ujung koridor lemari usang, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan dan diakhiri dengan kepergian mereka.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Julian muncul tiba-tiba

"Eh, yah. Aku penasaran dengan sejarah _Werewolf_" aku memainkan ujung bajuku

"Well, _Shapeshifter _atau _Werewolf_?" tanya nya.

"Um, yah. Kedua nya jika bisa. Apa perbedaan mereka sebenarnya? Maksudku bukankah mereka semua serigala?" tanyaku

"Sepertinya banyak yang harus kau pelajari, Nak!" Julian menepuk-nepuk kepalaku

Aku menangkis tangannya, "Oh ayolah Julian, setidaknya beri aku penjelasan sedikit"

"Oh haruskah? Disini?" tanya nya. Aku mengerti maksudnya, akan ada banyak telinga nantinya.

Aku tersenyum, membuat penangkal disekitarku dan Julian. Bentuknya seperti rumah kaca dengan warna ungu muda, berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan transparan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya heran.

"Sepertinya kau yang harus belajar lebih banyak" aku menyeringai

Julian berjalan menyusuri lemari-lemari yang baunya sangat menjijikan. Dia berhenti diujung ruangan dengan lemari kecil yang terkunci.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ada yang mendengar?" Julian sekali lagi meyakinkan

Aku menambahkan konsentrasi ku, menambah lebih banyak penangkal disekeliling kami kami. Aku mengangguk kearahnya.

"Oh ayolah!" keluh nya. Dia menendang lemari itu, mudah bagi kami untuk menghancurkan suatu hal. "Ini", dia menyodorkanku sebuah buku.

Aku membuka halaman pertamanya, "Suku Quileute?" tanyaku

"Baca saja, dan kau akan mengerti" jawab Julian

Aku membacanya hanya dalam hitungan menit, dan menit berikutnya "Kukira kita memang sumber dari semua kehancuran, maksudku lihat saja ini"

"Yah, memang" jawab Julian, "Kau mengerti sekarang mengapa para _werewolf_ itu tersingkirkan"

"_Shapeshifters_" aku mengoreksi. "Mereka memilih untuk menjadi serigala, atau manusia yang bisa merubah wujudnya. Bahkan berubah menjadi bentuk lain seperti burung elang, cheetah atau harimau jika mereka mau" aku membuat kesimpulanku sendiri

"Yep"

"Dan _werewolf_ adalah makhluk bulan, mereka hanya berubah jika bulan purnama. Para mangsanya bisa terinfeksi karena cakaran yang mereka buat. Dan mereka tidak bisa berubah semau mereka, tidak seperti yang para _shapeshifters_ lakukan?" aku mendongak kearah Julian

"Ting tong! Seratus!" Julian menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lagi."Aku harus pergi, Santiago akan lewat sebentar lagi, bye Elle!" Julian berlari pergi

Julian adalah satu dari jarangnya banyak orang yang aku sukai dari semua anggota didalam kastil ini. Walaupun sebenarnya aku adalah bagian coven. Bakatnya ialah melihat bayangan masa depan dan ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah dihancurkan oleh para penjaga lain.

Sejak kecil Aro merawatku, Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan nantinya. Namun pada akhirnya aku yakin Ia akan lelah menunggu. Aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan bakatku pada siapapun kecuali Julian.

Satu-satu nya hal yang mereka tau ialah mereka tidak akan pernah membaca pikiranku, tak akan pernah. Karena aku memblokirnya, dan mereka tidak tahu aku bisa.

Cepat-cepat aku mengembalikan buku itu kedalam lemari, "Eh, sejarah Coven" batinku bicara.

Aku membaca sangat cepat saat tiba dibagian Volturri, ada Aro, Caius, Marcus dan para ibu tiriku. Lalu Jane, Alex, Felix dan tiba saat dibagian biodataku. Namun aku melewatkannya. Buku itu tidak seperti biodata, hanya kertas usang yang sudah menguning dengan tumpukan tulisan tua nama lengkap para anggota coven diseluruh dunia.

Coven Mesir, Rumania, Denali, Amazon, aku terus membaca sampai tiba di coven Olimpic. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Tunggu dulu, nama belakang itu sangat familier dipikiranku. Masen? Aku terus membacanya. Stregoni Benefici, Carlisle Cullen. Diadopsi semenjak wabah epidemi influenza.

Epidemi influenza? September 1918? Oh, ini tidak mungkin. Pikirku. Aku membuka biodataku sendiri, Ellectra Elizabeth Masen. Anak dari Elizabeth Masen dan Edward Masen. Diadopsi oleh Aro dan Sulpicia, September 1918.

Jika Aro mengambilku saat aku masih bayi dulu, dan ibuku adalah…

"Elle, Aro memanggilmu" Julian memanggilku, wajahnya kaku mengeras.

Aku terlalu serius membaca sampai lupa memasang tamengku, lalu segera kupasang kembali, "Julian, aku.."

"Cepatlah, apapun yang terjadi nanti larilah" Julian memperingatkan, kukira penglihatannya tentangku mulai jelas. Dan aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Pergilah Elle, sejauh yang kau bisa" Julian memberikanku sebuah kertas

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, aku sangat kacau. Aku mencium Julian dan menit selanjutnya aku melesat pergi ke altar.

Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, terlihat seperti salah satu dari kami akan mati atau kami berdua yang akan mati.

"Oh sayang, disana kau rupanya" Aro menyambutku seperti biasa

Aku bisa melihat senyum kemenangan Jane. Oh hebat, sepertinya akan ada satu pasukan lengkap coven yang membentuk barikade yang akan membunuhku.

Julian datang menyusul, berbaris dibelakang Heidi dan Santiago.

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Apa saja yang sudah kau lihat" tanya Aro

Sulit rasanya memblokir dua pikiran sekaligus, punyaku dan Julian. Ini salahku, aku tidak akan membiarkan Julian menanggung akibatnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Aro membaca pikiranku dan Julian.

Brengsek! Jane mulai mencoba menjelajahi pikiranku lagi.

"Banyak hal" aku menjawab seadanya

"Percayalah ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri" Aro membujukku

Amarahku memuncak, aku muak ada didalam coven ini. Aku muak melihat mereka semua yang dimanipulasi oleh otak-otak kotor dari kemampuan Chelsea dan yang lainnya.

"Demi kebaikanku atau untuk menjadikanku senjata dan perisai seperti mereka?" aku menunjuk Jane dan mereka semua.

"Alec," sontak Alec dan Afton datang menghampiri Julian, memegang kedua lengannya. Membawanya ke tengah-tengah altar

Mukaku mengeras, lari! Batinku menjerit, larilah Elle kini Julian berteriak. Lewat hubungan batin ia terus meneriakkan kata lari.

"Kukira kau mengetahui sesuatu Julian" Aro berjalan ke arah Julian. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka bukan?" Aro melihat kearahku

Terluka? Kukira terbakar. Batinku terus berkecamuk. Julian hanya diam, dia terus meneriakan kata-kata pergi dan lari kepadaku.

"Jane,"

"Aaah!" Julian berteriak. Tubuhnya dipaksa jatuh kelantai. Jane mulai memanipulasi pikiran Julian, aku tahu apa itu. Salah satu dari banyaknya siksaan yang ia lakukan lewat ilusi. Membuat korbannya merasa seperti terbakar.

"Tidak! Hentikan kumohon" suaraku terdengar lebih parau dari biasanya.

Marcus mengangkat tangannya, memberikan tanda pada Jane supaya berhenti sebentar.

"Apa hubunganku dengan salah seorang dari coven Olimpiade?" aku bertanya

"Banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak kau ketahui" jawab Aro

Ellectra, Julian berusaha memanggilku lagi. Alihkan perhatian mereka sebentar lagi, katanya. Aku hanya ingin memulihkan efek ilusi ini sebentar.

Berapa lama lagi, aku bertanya padanya. Kami terus melakukan kontak batin. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Berjanjilah padaku pada saat yang kuperintahkan kau harus pergi, larilah sejauh mungkin. Dan kertas yang kuberikan, bacalah tulisan yang ada didalamnya saat kau berhasil kabur nanti.

"Apa kau berusaha menjadikanku bahan percobaan atau penelitian?" tanya ku.

Aro tersenyum masam.

Aku terdiam.

"Sekarang!" Julian berteriak pada saat yang bersamaan dia membanting Felix. Diikuti dengan Alec.

Aku berlari sejauh yang aku bisa, menerjang kaca di sisi menara timur, aku mendarat sekaligus menghancurkan mobil ford tua yang berada dibawah kastil. Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa sambil memakai jubah merahku. Takut-takut sinar matahari mengenai tubuhku, dan menarik perhatian manusia.

Pada jam-jam berikutnya aku sudah berada ratusan mil jauhnya, yang kutahu aku sudah tidak berada di Italia.

CHAPTER 2

ORPHAN

Pesawat ini satu-satunya harapanku, berbekal kartu kredit dan alamat yang kupegang dari Julian aku terus berjalan menuju Washington. Bau asing menerjang indra penciuman ku, _shifters_ liar tanpa pride, vampire-vampire baru tanpa coven.

Canada, sebentar lagi, pikirku. Mungkin aku bisa cari tumpangan atau taksi atau apalah, pikirku. Sepertinya aku harus membuang kartu kredit ini sebelum Volturri datang mengacak-acak bandara, batinku lagi. Maka segeralah aku ke mesin ATM terdekat, mengambil uang secukupnya. Mematahkan kartu kreditku, membuangnya dan memanggil taksi.

"Akan kubayar $50 jika kau bisa mengantarkanku ke Washington sekarang" kataku.

"Sorry Miss, tempat itu cukup jauh. Jadikan $70" kata sang supir

"Oh baiklah" kataku langsung masuk kedalam taksi. "Forks, WA. Cepatlah"

Taksiku melaju cukup kencang, dan aku kedinginan. Udara disini sangat berbeda dengan hangatnya musim semi di Italia. Aku meringkuk dan menekuk kaki ku dan pada akhirnya tertidur.

"Miss, kita sudah sampai"

"Um yah" aku terbangun, membawa tubuhku keluar dari taksi. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Selamat Datang di Forks. Begitu tulisannya. Selamat datang kematian, pikirku. Bulu kudukku bergidik, memikirkan bagaimana nasib kota ini jika Volturri datang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Combi keluaran terbaru lewat, aku mengangkat tanganku membentuk isyarat tumpangan.

"Hi, um. Aku butuh tumpangan hingga Port Angeles" kataku

"Well, naiklah" cowok itu berkata.

Aku masuk kedalam mobil dan memakai seatbelt ku.

"Sepertinya kau orang baru disini" katanya

Uh-oh, bau anjing. _Shifters_, pikirku. "Yeah, begitulah" aku tersenyum seadanya

"Wah, selamat datang di Forks kalau begitu" katanya, "Aku Seth Clearwater"

"Ellectra Masen, Elle" kataku berusaha ramah. Kerabat Suku Quiluete, kataku dalam hati.

Dia cantik, cowok itu berusaha memujiku dalam batinnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ada yang salah?" kata Seth heran

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" kataku

Aku melewati sebuah pantai dan yang kutahu setelahnya adalah La Push. Kami melewati sekumpulan rombongan cowok-cowok bertelanjang dada dengan tattoo di bagian lengan kanan nya.

"Yo Seth" salah seorang dari mereka menyapa

"Hi Jake" kata Seth dari dalam mobil

"Wow, cewek baru mu?" goda cowok itu. Dan yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa

"Dia Elle, aku bertemu dengan nya di jalan. Ingin menumpang sampai ke Port Angeles"

"Well, asal jangan sampai melewati batas" kata seorang cewek menyeletuk

Mobil kami kembali melaju. Batas? Antara Pride dan Coven kupikir, well urusan mereka lah.

Aku tiba di Port Angeles. "Thanks Seth" aku tersenyum padanya

"Tak masalah, berapa lama kau ada disini kalau boleh aku tahu?" Tanya nya

"Hanya sementara" aku tersenyum hambar. Sementara, yah jika aku berhasil menemukan keluarga Cullen disini sebelum Aro memburuku.

Aku tiba di rumah dengan bangunan sederhana berwarna coklat, mobil sedan keluaran lama terpakir didepannya. Aku mengetuk pintunya. Seorang wanita separuh baya keluar.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu Miss? Tanya wanita itu

"Um yah, aku ingin bertemu dengan Mrs. Smith. Aku Ellectra" kataku terbata

"Elle? Oh sayang ayo masuklah" wanita itu mempersilahkanku masuk. "Duduklah, apa kau lapar? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Julian?" rentetan pertanyaan itu membuatku pusing.

"Aku lari dari Volturri, Julian menyuruhku pergi dan memberikan ini pada anda." Kataku.

"Oh Julian" katanya. "Kita akan memikirkan cara bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan keluarga Cullen."

Sepertinya ia bisa diandalkan, sama seperti Julian. Warna rambutnya yang agak hitam keabuan, sama seperti miliknya.

"Untuk sementara waktu kau bisa tinggal dan bersekolah disini" katanya.

"Ya terimakasih atas bantuannya, Melinda" kataku, "Benarkan?"

Melinda tertawa kecil, "Ya sayang, apa kau lapar? Sepertinya aku masih menyimpan sedikit darah didalam chiller"

"Aku lebih suka berburu" kataku.

"Pergilah, bau mu tidak akan diketahui coven ataupun pride. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati"

Aku melewati dapur mengarah kepintu belakang, begitu terpukaunya aku. Alam liar didepan mata, mungkin ini alasan mengapa Melinda memilih ujung utara Port Angeles. Daerah yang sepi, memungkinkan dirinya menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, membiarkan naluri dan indra penciumanku bekerja. Rusa, kelinci, tidak. Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari itu untuk memulihkan tenaga, pikirku.

Aku berhenti sejenak, mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkunganku. Melihat jauh beberapa meter kedepan. Singa gunung, pikirku lagi. Satu atau dua sepertinya cukup.

Aku kembali berlari, berhenti dan menyembunyikan badanku dibalik pohon. Bersembunyi untuk menutupi bau badanku, kadang hewan bisa lebih sensitive dari kami.

Pada menit selanjutnya aku mulai menerjang singa itu, sedikit bergulat. Aku mencekik lehernya, menggigit dan mulai minum. Aku mengerang, tak pernah aku merasa sehaus ini.

Kupikir sudah cukup, tapi ego dan monster dalam diriku mulai bergolak. Satu lagi, satu dan cukup untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Aku berlari mengejar salah satu singa betina, mencekik dan menghisapnya. Erangan nafas singa betina itu berkurang perlahan.

Nafasku tak beraturan, aku berjalan kearah air terjun. Membasuh muka dan tenggorokanku. Satu sisi manusiaku pun ingin minum. Perutku penuh, aku sangat kekenyangan. Dimana aku akan menyembunyikan mayat singa-singa ini? Oh, sial. Dua singa, aku baru sadar sepenuhnya. Harusnya satu saja, aku memaki dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku menyembunyikannya, kataku lagi.

Kurogoh saku celana jeans ku, merasakan sesuatu. Korek api, kuputuskan untuk membakar jasad singa itu. Aku melemparkan korek api itu, menunggu hingga jasad itu berubah menjadi abu. Kukumpulkan dan kuterbangkan abu itu ke air sebagian, membiarkannya hanyut. Mungkin itu cara terbaik, aku tak pernah berburu di alam liar sebelumnya kecuali Julian yang memberikanku darah hewan. Apapun hewan itu. Aku selalu mengelak jika Aro atau anggota coven mengajakku berburu. Karena mereka masih memburu manusia, dan aku akan selalu muntah jika meminum darah dari setengah spesiesku sendiri.

Aku berjalan kembali kerumah Melinda. Ia menyambutku. Membuatkanku makanan manusia. Hebat, pikirku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan makanan manusia.  
Terakhir kali kuingat, aku pergi dengan Julian menghabiskan 2 kantung cheese burger untukku sendiri.

Julian, pikirku. Apa yang Aro dan Jane lakukan padanya. Aku membayangkan rentetan penyiksaan yang selalu mereka lakukan. Ia sudah mati Elle, pikirku. Julian sudah mati. Mengorbankan hidupnya untukku. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau suka dengan Forks?" Tanya nya.

"Yah, aku sepertinya aku mulai suka" aku tersenyum

"Kau bisa memulai sekolah besok" kata Melinda

"Secepat inikah? Maksudku, aku baru saja sampai"

"Meminimalisir kecurigaan lebih baik, sayang" kata Melinda

Aku terbangun keesokan paginya, menyantap telur mata sapi buatan Melinda dan segelas susu coklat hangat. Aku berangkat, membiarkan rambut panjangku sepunggung tergerai berantakan. Kupakai sweater buatan Melinda, dan kusilangkan tas ku.

"Kau sudah siap, babe?" Tanya Jacob

"Ya, kukira kita bisa berangkat sekarang" Renee tersenyum

"Tunggu sebentar, hey Alice bisa kau kembalikan ke channel sebelumnya dan besarkan volumenya" kata Jacob

Alice mengganti channel, berita tentang psikopat yang membunuh hewan dengan cara dibakar dan membuang abunya di sungai. Dan diperkirakan hewan itu adalah dua singa gunung. Sisa-sisa tulang belulangnya masih ada yang sedikit tersisa. Petugas forensik pun belum terlalu paham pola pembunuhannya.

"Ini tidak masuk akal" kata Alice

"Ada apa?" tanya Emmet sambil datang membawa barbel nya. "Vampire baru yang pintar" komentar Emmet sambil tersenyum

"Vampire di kawasan Port Angeles?" Jacob berpikir heran

"Kukira ada yang berjaga disitu" sindir Alice

"Hey, aku ada disana dengan Seth semalaman dan berkeliling melewati hutan belakang Forks hingga Port Angeles" Jacob melakukan pembelaan.

"Lagipula, tak ada bau yang mencurigakan" tambahnya

"Lebih baik daripada ia membakar manusia" goda Emmet

"Itu tidak lucu Emmet!" sambung Jasper, "Sepertinya kita memang harus berjaga-jaga"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Volturri lagi?" Bella keluar dari balik pintu

"Tidak mungkin, masalah kita sudah selesai. Volturri tidak akan datang kecuali ada hal lain yang mengganggu mereka" kata Jasper

"Apa sisa sisa coven-coven vampire Amerika?" tanya Bella

"Itu tidak mungkin Bella, kita dan Volturri sudah membakar mereka semua 2 tahun yang lalu. Ingat? Mereka coven mereka sudah punah" kata Jasper

"Well, sepertinya kita harus berangkat sekarang" kata Jacob, "Bye guys"

"Bye Mom!" Renee mencium pipi ibunya dan pergi.

"Kau tahu, aku agak cemas dengan berita tadi" kata Renee

"Mungkin memang benar itu hanya psikopat gila" jawab Jacob santai

"Mereka hampir membunuhku tahun lalu Jake" kata Renee lagi

"Oh baby, dengarlah. Aku dan pride ku akan memulai pencarian malam ini. Okay?" Jacob mencium kening Renee

"Ya" jawab Renee

Forks High School, aku membaca tulisannya. Well, selamat datang hidup baru yang sementara pikirku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke anak tangga dan masuk kedalam.

Kelas pertamaku adalah biologi, dan sudah hampir 20 menit aku mengecek setiap ruangan yang ada. Mengelilingi sekolah ini

"Butuh bantuan, Miss?" Tanya seorang cowok

"Seth?" kataku. "Oh syukurlah, aku mencari kelas biologi Mr. Smutt"

"Um, Elle. Itu tepat disebelah sana" Seth menunjukkan sambil terkekeh

"Thanks" aku berlari kearah kelasku. Mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Sepertinya pelajaran sudah dimulai.

"Dan, apa ada yang bisa kubantu Miss?"

Dia pasti , "Um, ini" aku menyodorkan secarik kertas surat keterangan murid baru.

"Well, Miss Masen. Karena kau tak punya pasangan, kau bisa melakukan percobaanmu sendiri" kata Mr. Smutt

"Apa kau pernah melakukan percobaan membelah katak dan melihat organ dalamnya?"

"Tidak, aku tak pernah sekolah sebelumnya. Kecuali semua pelajaran teori dirumah" kataku datar.

Membunuh hewan dan manusia baru aku pernah, celetukku sebal dalam hati.

Syukurlah bel telah berbunyi sebelum aku membelah katak itu. Buru-buru aku membereskan tasku dan keluar.

"Ouch, sorry" kataku

"Tak apa" jawab anak perempuan itu

Aku membantu merapihkan bukunya, dan tersenyum. Anak itu manis, aku merasa familier pada dirinya. Dan baunya, bukan bau manusia.

"Aku Renesmee" katanya

"Elle" jawabku singkat, bola mata cewek itu berbeda "Um, aku duluan ya" kataku

Aku merasa sangat tak ingin makan, tak pernah aku mencium sebegitu banyak bau manusia disini. Dan tiba-tiba aku bersyukur pada dua singa hutan yang kuburu kemarin. Bisa saja aku melahap salah satu dari murid-murid ini dan terjadi pembantaian diujung koridor.

"Hey Elle!" itu Seth. Aku berjalan menghampirinya

"Mau gabung Miss?" godanya

Aku langsung duduk disamping Seth dan teman-temannya.

"Wow man, sepertinya kalian benar-benar jadian nih!" celetuk salah seorang teman Seth

"Oh ayolah guys, ini Ellectra"

"Elle saja cukup" kataku.

"Elle, ini Leah Clearwater kakakku. Dia Embry Call"

"Hi Elle" sapa Embry

Leah hanya menganggukkan kepala, aku suka dia. Tak banyak bicara, sepertiku.

"Hi boys"

"Yo Jake! Renee" kata Em

Cewek ini lagi.

"Wow, cewekmu jadi murid baru disini?" Tanya Jake

"Elle, ini Jacob Black" kata Seth, "Dan ini Renesmee Cullen. Guys, ini Ellectra" Seth memperkenalkanku.

"Aku tahu Renee, kami sekelas dikelas biologi tadi" aku tersenyum padanya.

Cullen. Bau Renee sangat berbeda, hampir mirip dengan bauku. Tapi tak sespesifik diriku. Pantas saja Aro sedikit tertarik padanya.

"So, Elle. Darimana asalmu?" Leah bertanya curiga.

"Toscana, Italia. Tapi aku tinggal di Roma bersama ayah baptisku" aku mengarang cerita

"Well, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Em

"Guys, ayolah. Bukankah ini terlalu pribadi" bela Seth.

"Masalah keluarga, aku kabur ke Forks. Ke rumah Melinda, bibiku" jawabku lagi. Semoga mereka tidak curiga pikirku. Aku mulai membaca pikiran mereka

Kuharap aku bisa tahu lebih banyak tentangnya, batin Seth berbicara.

Tak ada yang perlu dicurigai, kata Jacob.

Sementara Leah terus mencibir diriku dalam hatinya. Bersyukur mereka tidak curiga. Renee hanya diam, aku tidak bisa membaca dirinya. Aku lupa, siapa tahu dia punya bakat istimewa. Buru-buru aku membuat tameng menutupi diriku.

"Kita bisa kepantai pulang sekolah ini" ajak Embry

"Tidak, kita harus pergi." Kata Jacob, "Apa kalian lihat berita pagi ini?"  
Tanya Jacob.

Aku mengantri untuk mengambil makananku sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, psikopat gila" jawab Leah, "Kukira sudah cukup gila dengan adanya kita dan Cullens" sambungnya.

"Menurutmu berapa orang?" Tanya Seth

"Sendiri, kukira. Dia cukup berani dan pintar. Atau bodoh sebenarnya" jawab Embry

Bodohnya aku, seharusnya kukubur sisa-sisa abu itu. Bukannya kuhanyutkan ke sungai.

"Kita akan patroli nanti malam" kata Jacob

"Lagi? Oh apa harus semuanya?" Seth mengeluh

"Apa kau ada kencan dengan cewekmu, eh?" Goda Leah

Aku kembali datang ke meja mereka, dan mulai makan. Mereka tak membicarakannya lagi hingga bel istirahat selesai. Aku bosan sekolah, puluhan tahun aku menjalaninya. Meski dirumah. Kuputuskan untuk membolos pada kelas sejarah, dan aku mulai berkeliling.

"Hey Miss!" itu Seth (lagi)

"Hi, dimana kelasmu?" tanyaku

"Tak ada kelas, Mr. Normandy tidak masuk. Syukurlah haha" tawanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku bosan, bisakah kau ajak aku berkeliling?" tanyaku

"Kita bisa ke La Push kalau kau mau?"

"La Push, ayo" kataku singkat

CHAPTER 3

THEIR SUSPECTED

"Hi Mom" Renee melangkah masuk dan duduk disamping ibunya

"Bagaimana disekolah?" Tanya Bella

"Baik"

"Ada seorang murid baru disekolah" celetuk Leah sambil duduk dan meregangkan kaki di karpet

"Benarkah?" Tanya Esme yang datang membawa sepiring penuh sandwich

'Yep! Namanya Ellectra Masen" Embry mencomot satu sandwich dan melahapnya

Esme terdiam sejenak, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar nama itu. Mirip dengan nama tengah Edward. Sangat lama. Tapi sepertinya nama itu hanya kebetulan.

"Sudah kubilang dia mencurigakan" kata Leah

"Oh kau hanya iri padanya Lee" goda Embry

"Tidakkah kau perhatikan matanya? Terlalu ungu, tapi terkadang berwarna merah menyala." katanya lagi

"Mungkin hanya gen keturunannya" jawab Carlisle yang duduk disamping Esme

"Atau lensa kontak" Leah mengangkat bahunya. Dan melangkah keluar.

"Wow, Dik! Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Leah

"Aku bertemu Elle di jalan saat ingin pulang. Dan mengajaknya sebentar ke La Push" jawab Seth

"Yo, man. Kalian benar-benar kencan kan?" goda Em

Seth berjalan masuk, mencomot satu sandwich dan duduk di samping Carlisle. "Apanya? Aku hanya mengajaknya berkeliling"

Renee tersenyum, "Dia cantik. Kau harus mengajaknya kencan lain kali"

"Mungkin kalian bisa mengajaknya kemari kapan-kapan" kata Bella

"Hi Melinda" kataku

"Hey, Elle. Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya

"Baik, aku bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga Cullen. Dan para _shifters_" kataku, "Um, Melinda. Apa kau sudah melihat berita pagi ini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu

"Ya, sudah" jawab Melinda singkat sambil menumis ayam yang sudah dipotongnya terlebih dahulu

Oh, hebat. Belum genap 48 jam aku ada disini dan Melinda pasti akan mengusirku.

"Sudah kubilang berhati-hatilah Elle. Bukan keluarga Cullen yang kukhawatirkan, tapi para _shifters._ Kau tahu kan, kau belum di klaim."

Aku hanya mengangguk lesu. "Bagaimana jika aku menjelaskan semua nya pada Cullens?" hanya itu satu-satunya solusiku.

"Tidak, belum saatnya." Kata Melinda, "Dan buatlah sedikit jarak antara kau dan para _shifters_ itu" Melinda kembali memperingatkan ku.

"Mereka bisa saja membunuhmu" tambahnya

Aku mengangguk, dan naik ke kamarku. Bau _shifters_, pikirku. "Seth," kataku pelan. Aku tertawa sendiri. Aku mengambil tas dan keluar.

"Aku hanya ke hutan sebentar" kataku pada Melinda

Aku mengambil kunci scooter ku, membuka garasi dan bersiap-siap. Oh sial, matahari terlihat lebih terang dari hari kemarin. Aku benci matahari. Dan akan selalu benci matahari.

Aku melesat pergi, aku melihat Seth bersembunyi di balik semak dekat garasi. Berani taruhan dia pasti akan mengikutiku sampai ke hutan.

Aku sampai dihutan, dan mulai berjalan ke sisi gelap hutan. Ke sisi dimana hanya ada sedikit pancaran sinar matahari. Aku duduk disebuah batu yang cukup datar, memperhatikan sekelilingku. Menunggu Seth. Dan akhirnya mendengar langkah kaki, empat langkah kaki. Seth berubah menjadi _shifters_ untuk mengikutiku. Sejujurnya aku belum pernah melihat _shifters _secara langsung. Hanya buku dan cerita-cerita dari Julian lah, well karena dia yang pernah melihat _shifters_ secara langsung.

Itu Seth, dengan tinggi hampir setinggi badanku dan panjang hampir dua meter. Bulunya berwarna putih kepirangan. Warna yang lucu untuk ukuran _shifters_ yang besar dan seram.

Aku hanya diam, dan beberapa saat kemudian Seth muncul dengan wujud manusia. Memakai jeans pendek sobek, oblong hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh dan tato nya.

"Elle, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh hey Seth! Hanya duduk-duduk saja" kataku yang pura-pura terkejut

Seth ikut duduk disampingku, memandang genangan air yang ada didepannya.

"Tato mu bagus" kataku, "Apakah sama seperti milik yang lainnya?" tanyaku

"Uhm, yah. Ini seperti tato dari suku terdahulu kami" kata Seth

"Suku Quiluete?" tanyaku lagi

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Seth. Dia hebat, pikir Seth dalam hati.

"Buku sejarah, dan internet" aku tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Apa lagi yang kau tahu?" Tanya Seth

"Perubahan suku Quiluete itu tidak nyata kan?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh

Seth hanya diam. Apa yang harus kukatakan, pikirnya. Oh sial, kumohon. Jangan bilang jika aku ter-_imprint_ olehnya. Pikir Seth.

"Seth?"

"Um yah, apa kau mau datang malam ini kerumahku? Akan ada pesta api unggun keluarga malam mini" katanya

"Apa Renesme datang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia datang. So?"

"Aku akan sangat senang sekali" kataku. Well, aku harus memberikan alibi pada Melinda soal nanti malam

Malamnya, sekitar pukul 10 malam aku menyelinap keluar.

"Sebentar lagi aku keluar, Melinda sedang mendengkur. Kukira dia tidur pulas sekali" begitu isi pesan singkatku pada Seth

Beberapa saat kemudian telepon genggamku bergetar

"Aye, Captain!" aku tersenyum membaca pesannya.

Menit berikutnya aku sudah berada diatas balkonku, bersiap untuk melompat.

"Kau yakin akan lompat, eh?" Teriak Seth dari bawah sana

Hampir saja aku jatuh terpeleset, terkejut karena teriakkannya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku ini sedang menyelinap, kau tahu?" suara ku lebih mirip bisikan ketimbang suara

Seth hanya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk lambing _peace_.

Sedikit lagi, dan aku akan sampai dibawah. Beruntung didalam kamarku ada tali tambang tak terpakai.

"Aah" aku terpeleset

Seth dengan tanggap menatapku, sekaligus menatap mataku. Tubuhku kaku, seluruh darahku mengalir keatas. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Seth saat ini.

Mungkin mataku agak berkunang-kunang atau apalah, tapi kepala Seth semakin mendekat.

Oh sial suara lampu menyala, pikir Seth. Dia buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini" suaranya terdengar seperti orang salah tingkah

Kami pergi ke sisi lain Port Angeles, hanya sekitar 15 menit dari rumah Melinda.

"Ayo Elle" Seth membujukku

Sebelumnya aku merasa tidak apa-apa, tapi aku teringat pembicaraanku dengan Melinda. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu aku ini vampire? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu aku coven Volturri?

"Ya" tubuhku kaku mengikuti Seth

Pesta api unggun keluarga Seth lebih seperti pesta keluarga, disana aku bertemu lagi dengan Embry dan Jacob. Tapi belum melihat tanda-tanda Reneesme. Ada dua orang lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Satu salah seorang tua, dan seorang cowok yang lebih tua umurnya dari Jacob.

"Hey Elle" Embry menyambut dan memelukku dilanjutkan dengan Jacob

Aku membalas pelukan mereka.

"So, Elle. Ini Sam Uley.

"Hi Elle, senang bertemu denganmu" kata Sam

"Aku juga" kataku seadanya. Bagaimana bisa, mereka sangat baik padaku. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

[ To be continued ]


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

RUN ELLECTRA, RUN!

Aku masih berdiri disini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu,memperhatikan silaunya sinar matahari dari balik tirai merah. Beberapa penjaga baru masih berkeliaran sekitar empat meter dari bawah balkonku. Mencoba menjilati sisa-sisa genangan darah yang masih berceceran disekitar altar. Belum selesai mereka menikmati nya, Demetri datang membawa obor membakar sisa-sisa jasad yang tersisa. Kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko, akan tumbuh bayi-bayi baru yang akan merepotkan coven kami nanti nya.

"Elle, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu sayangku?"

"Oh Aro, apa yang terjadi diluar sana?". Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Beberapa orang terlalu ingin masuk ke dalam bagian dari kita". Jawab Aro dingin, "Turunlah, kita akan pergi sebentar lagi".

Aku benci berburu, sebisa mungkin aku tak melakukannya. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari nya. Aku melesat turun, melewati tangga lain yang berada di sisi kastil. Tangga lain yang jarang dilewati oleh Aro maupun penjaga lain.

"Ellectra", suara itu "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Brengsek! Aku memaki dalam hati. "Oh hai Jane, aku hanya ingin pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar". Jawabku seadanya.

"Bukankah ini giliranmu untuk pergi?"

"Aku akan menyusul, jika tidak bawakan saja kekamarku setelah kalian selesai".

Aku berlari menuruni tangga meninggalkan Jane sendirian, akan menjadi rumit jika aku harus meneruskan pembicaraan dengannya.

Perpustakaan terletak dilantai dasar kastil kami, Volterra. Tempat dimana coven atau kata mudahnya adalah kelompok bagi para kaum ku untuk tinggal. Aro adalah pemimpin kami, bukan pimpinan resmi tetapi Caius, Marcus dan kami semua tunduk padanya. Dia mempunyai banyak pengaruh besar bagi coven kami.

Kami merupakan coven terbesar dan yang tertua, well sebenarnya ada dua. Coven Rumania, mereka berhasil kami tumbangkan ratusan tahun yang lalu. Kami para Volturri bertindak sebagai royalti tidak resmi dalam dunia vampir, dan merupakan coven yang sangat berpengaruh dalam peradaban kaum kami.

Kami bertindak sebagai wali, menjaga masyarakat dari rahasia vampir tersembunyi dari dunia manusia yang diperlukan. Coven telah ada selama lebih dari 3000 tahun, dan coven terbesar yang pernah ada diikuti oleh Olimpic, Denali, dan coven Meksiko. Dan ada coven Rumania yang dulunya berpengaruh besar juga.

Kami adalah keturunan darah murni, sebagian lagi diciptakan jika mereka memiliki bakat alamiah sedari mereka masih menjadi manusia dulu. Hanya vampir berdarah murni lah yang dapat mengubah manusia menjadi vampir. Manusia tidak selalu dilahirkan sebagai manusia, sedikit dari mereka memiliki bakat supranatural. Aku contohnya.

Beberapa manusia bekerja untuk kami, mereka mengabdi pada Aro, Marcus dan Caius. Berharap jika suatu saat nanti mereka diangkat menjadi makhluk immortal paling hina seperti kami. Dan jika salah seorang vampir meminum darah manusia dan ia tidak memusnahkannya, itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab nanti dia nantinya, merawat bayi baru dan menjelaskan hukum yang telah berlaku pada dunia kami padanya.

Tak semua manusia dilahirkan dengan bakat, pernah ada seorang wanita manusia yang diundang khusus untuk datang ke Volterra karena Aro tertarik pada bakatnya. Salah seorang kerabat dari coven Olimpiade kudengar.

Kubuka pintu kayu perpustakaan yang tingginya sekitar tiga meter.

"Entahlah Aro, dia tak pernah menunjukkan bakatnya". Itu suara Caius

"Apa kau meragukanku Caius?". Aro, itu suara Aro. Sial. Aku tak berhenti memaki dalam hati.

"Maksudku, semenjak ia tinggal disini tak ada hal istimewa apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia tidak menunjukkan apa-apa". Timpal Marcus

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahui nya, oh wajahnya selalu meningatkanku pada Alice kecilku" kata Aro.

Alice, nama itu lagi. Kaum coven Olimpiade yang hanya kuketahui dari nama dan cerita dari beberapa penjaga.

"Masuklah sayang". Aro memanggilku.

Aku memberanikan diri masuk karena aku yakin Jane yang memberitahu Aro tentang keberadaanku.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi berburu". Alec bertanya

"Oh aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan beberapa bacaan sejarah, sisakan saja untukku nanti". Aku menjawab acuh tak acuh.

Aku benci jika harus dihadapkan dengan Jane dan saudara kembarnya, Alec. Mereka dua dari banyaknya penjaga atau bisa dibilang senjata dan perisai yang Aro angkat untuk mengabdi padanya, mengabdi dan memberikan dedikasi nya untuk coven Volturri. Jane dan Alec termasuk yang terkuat meskipun kekuatanku jauh diatas kemampuan mereka. Penjaga dengan peringkat paling tinggi, yang terkuat, terkejam dan vampir paling licik yang pernah aku kenal.

Jane, dia mulai mencoba menjelajahi pikiranku lagi. Mencari-cari apa yang salah dari diriku supaya ia bisa menendangku atau setidaknya mematahkan leherku lalu membakarku jika Aro tak mengingkanku lagi.

Aku melenggang pergi ke ujung koridor lemari usang, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan dan diakhiri dengan kepergian mereka.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Julian muncul tiba-tiba

"Eh, yah. Aku penasaran dengan sejarah _Werewolf. _Seperti itulah kira kira" aku memainkan ujung bajuku

"Well, _Shapeshifter _atau _Werewolf_?" tanya nya.

"Um, yah. Kedua nya jika bisa. Apa perbedaan mereka sebenarnya? Maksudku bukankah mereka semua serigala?" tanyaku

"Sepertinya banyak yang harus kau pelajari, Nak!" Julian menepuk-nepuk kepalaku

Aku menangkis tangannya, "Oh ayolah Julian, setidaknya beri aku penjelasan sedikit"

"Oh haruskah? Disini?" tanya nya. Aku mengerti maksudnya, akan ada banyak telinga nantinya.

Aku tersenyum, membuat penangkal disekitarku dan Julian. Bentuknya seperti rumah kaca dengan warna ungu muda, berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan transparan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya heran.

"Sepertinya kau yang harus belajar lebih banyak" aku menyeringai

Julian berjalan menyusuri lemari-lemari yang baunya sangat menjijikan. Dia berhenti diujung ruangan dengan lemari kecil yang terkunci.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ada yang mendengar?" Julian sekali lagi meyakinkan

Aku menambahkan konsentrasi ku, menambah lebih banyak penangkal disekeliling kami kami. Aku mengangguk kearahnya.

"Oh ayolah terbuka!" keluh nya saat membuka lemari itu. Dia menendang lemari itu, mudah bagi kami untuk menghancurkan suatu hal. "Ini", dia menyodorkanku sebuah buku.

Aku membuka halaman pertamanya, "Suku Quileute?" tanyaku

"Baca saja, dan kau akan mengerti" jawab Julian

Aku membacanya hanya dalam hitungan menit, dan menit berikutnya "Kukira kita memang sumber dari semua kehancuran, maksudku lihat saja ini"

"Yah, memang" jawab Julian, "Kau mengerti sekarang mengapa para _werewolf_ itu tersingkirkan"

"_Shapeshifters_" aku mengoreksi. "Mereka memilih untuk menjadi serigala, atau manusia yang bisa merubah wujudnya. Bahkan berubah menjadi bentuk lain seperti burung elang, cheetah atau harimau jika mereka mau" aku membuat kesimpulanku sendiri.

"Yep"

"Dan _werewolf_ adalah makhluk bulan, mereka hanya berubah jika bulan purnama. Para mangsanya bisa terinfeksi karena cakaran yang mereka buat. Dan mereka tidak bisa berubah semau mereka, tidak seperti yang para _shapeshifters_ lakukan?" aku mendongak kearah Julian

"Ting tong! Seratus!" Julian menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lagi."Aku harus pergi, Santiago akan lewat sebentar lagi, bye Elle!" Julian berlari pergi

Julian adalah satu dari jarangnya banyak orang yang aku sukai dari semua anggota penjaga didalam kastil ini. Walaupun sebenarnya aku adalah bagian coven. Bakatnya ialah melihat bayangan masa depan dan ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah dihancurkan oleh para penjaga lain.

Sejak kecil Aro merawatku, dua tahung setelah saat Perang Dunia I berkecamuk, September 1920. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan yang bisa membanggakan dirinya nanti. Namun pada akhirnya aku yakin Ia akan lelah menunggu. Aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan bakatku pada siapapun kecuali Julian.

Satu-satu nya hal yang mereka tau ialah mereka tidak akan pernah membaca pikiranku, tak akan pernah. Karena aku memblokirnya, dan mereka tidak tahu aku bisa.

Cepat-cepat aku mengembalikan buku itu kedalam lemari, "Eh, sejarah Coven" batinku bicara.

Aku membaca sangat cepat saat tiba dibagian Volturri, ada Aro, Caius, Marcus dan para ibu tiriku. Lalu Jane, Alex, Felix dan tiba saat dibagian biodataku. Namun aku melewatkannya. Buku itu tidak seperti biodata, hanya kertas usang yang sudah menguning dengan tumpukan tulisan tua nama lengkap para anggota coven diseluruh dunia.

Coven Mesir, Rumania, Denali, Amazon, aku terus membaca sampai tiba di coven Olimpic. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Tunggu dulu, nama belakang itu sangat familier dipikiranku. Masen? Aku terus membacanya. Stregoni Benefici, Carlisle Cullen. Diadopsi semenjak wabah epidemi influenza.

Epidemi influenza? September 1918? Oh, ini tidak mungkin. Pikirku. Aku membuka biodataku sendiri, Ellectra Elizabeth Masen. Anak dari Elizabeth Masen dan Edward Masen. Diadopsi oleh Aro dan Sulpicia, September 1920.

Jika Aro mengambilku saat aku masih bayi dulu, dan ibuku adalah.. tidak mungkin. Mungkin ini hanya kesamaan nama. Ini hanya kebetulan

"Elle, Aro memanggilmu" Julian memanggilku, wajahnya kaku mengeras.

Aku terlalu serius membaca sampai lupa memasang tamengku, lalu segera kupasang kembali, "Julian, aku.."

"Cepatlah, apapun yang terjadi nanti larilah" Julian memperingatkan, kukira penglihatannya tentangku mulai jelas. Dan aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Pergilah Elle, sejauh yang kau bisa" Julian memberikanku sebuah kertas

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, aku sangat kacau. Aku mencium Julian dan menit selanjutnya aku melesat pergi ke altar.

Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, terlihat seperti salah satu dari kami akan mati atau kami berdua yang akan mati.

"Oh sayang, disana kau rupanya" Aro menyambutku seperti biasa

Aku bisa melihat senyum kemenangan Jane. Oh hebat, sepertinya akan ada satu pasukan lengkap penjaga yang membentuk barikade yang akan membunuhku.

Julian datang menyusul, berbaris dibelakang Heidi dan Santiago.

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Apa saja yang sudah kau lihat" tanya Aro

Sulit rasanya memblokir dua pikiran sekaligus, punyaku dan Julian. Ini salahku, aku tidak akan membiarkan Julian menanggung akibatnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Aro membaca pikiranku dan Julian.

Brengsek! Jane mulai mencoba menjelajahi pikiranku lagi. Mengorek-ngorek semua informasi yang ada.

"Banyak hal" aku menjawab seadanya

"Percayalah ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri" Aro membujukku

Aku sudah muak ada didalam coven ini. Aku muak melihat mereka semua yang dimanipulasi oleh otak-otak kotor dari kemampuan Chelsea dan yang lainnya.

"Demi kebaikanku atau untuk menjadikanku senjata dan perisai seperti mereka?" aku menunjuk Jane dan mereka semua.

"Alec," sontak Alec dan Afton datang menghampiri Julian, memegang kedua lengannya. Membawanya ke tengah-tengah altar

Mukaku mengeras, lari! Batinku menjerit, larilah Elle kini Julian berteriak. Lewat hubungan batin ia terus meneriakkan kata lari.

"Kukira kau mengetahui sesuatu Julian" Aro berjalan ke arah Julian. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka bukan?" Aro melihat kearahku

Terluka? Kukira terbakar dan tersiksa. Batinku terus berkecamuk. Julian hanya diam, dia terus meneriakan kata-kata pergi dan lari kepadaku.

"Jane," Caius memberi tanda

"Aaah!" Julian berteriak. Tubuhnya dipaksa jatuh kelantai. Jane mulai memanipulasi pikiran Julian, aku tahu apa itu. Salah satu dari banyaknya siksaan yang ia lakukan lewat ilusi. Membuat korbannya merasa seperti terbakar.

"Tidak! Hentikan kumohon, Aro kumohon" suaraku terdengar lebih parau dari biasanya.

Marcus mengangkat tangannya, memberikan tanda pada Jane supaya berhenti sebentar.

"Apa hubunganku dengan salah seorang dari coven Olimpiade?" aku bertanya

"Banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak kau ketahui" jawab Aro

Ellectra, Julian berusaha memanggilku lagi. Alihkan perhatian mereka sebentar lagi, katanya. Aku hanya ingin memulihkan efek sakit dari ilusi Jane sebentar.

Berapa lama lagi, aku bertanya padanya. Kami terus melakukan kontak batin. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Berjanjilah padaku pada saat yang kuperintahkan kau harus pergi, larilah sejauh mungkin. Dan kertas yang kuberikan, bacalah tulisan yang ada didalamnya saat kau berhasil kabur nanti berikan pesanku kepada orang itu.

"Apa kau berusaha menjadikanku bahan percobaan atau penelitian?" tanya ku.

Aro tersenyum masam.

Aku terdiam.

"Sekarang!" Julian berteriak pada saat yang bersamaan dia membanting Felix. Diikuti dengan Alec.

Aku berlari sejauh yang aku bisa, menerjang kaca di sisi menara timur, aku mendarat sekaligus menghancurkan mobil ford tua yang berada dibawah kastil. Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa sambil memakai jubah merahku. Takut-takut sinar matahari mengenai tubuhku, dan menarik perhatian manusia.

Aku sudah berlari cukup jauh, aku berhenti dipinggiran jalan kecil. Memberikan tanda tumpangan pada tangan kiriku, akhirnya sebuah mobil volkswagen coklat muda berhenti didepanku. Ini saat yang tepat mencoba kemampuanku.

"Pak, bisa tolong aku. Aku butuh tumpangan dan aku.." Aku terus mengoceh sambil melihat matanya

Laki-laki itu keluar tanpa bicara, memberikan aku mobil nya. Dan akhirnya aku melesat menuju bandara.

Pada jam-jam berikutnya aku sudah berada 15 ribu kaki jauhnya diatas permukaan laut, yang kutahu aku sudah tidak berada di Italia.


End file.
